


A Lesson in Brotherhood

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: Broken strings and a few sad bois





	A Lesson in Brotherhood

Ranmaru sat in the corner of the couch, his legs streched out in front of him on the cushions as he strummed his bass to one of his songs. Quietly, he sang the quick notes, enjoying the feeling of his fingers quickly dancing along the strings. He bopped his head as he played, his eyes closed as he blissfully listened to the song form around him.

The loud bang of a door slamming jerked him out of his paradise.

Ranmaru's eyes flung open to see Cecil running from Otoya, Tokiya, and Reiji's room. Ranmaru moved to put down his bass and ask what had happened but Cecil has already left the house. Putting his bass on its stand, he stood to go into the room, but he heard a crash and decided he'd be better off making sure Cecil was okay.

Rushing out the door in persuit, a flash of brown hair told Ranmaru that Cecil was headed for the courtyard. He walked around, a thump catching his attention. Ranmaru slowly approached the source of the sound. The noise he heard was definitely Cecil. He was sitting in the grass hugging his knees with his head down. Sobs shook his body every few moments.

Ranmaru came near, kneeling a bit aside from him, "Hey..." He said quietly, reaching out his hand to touch Cecil's shoulder.

Cecil's head jerked up, he looked around wildly before his bleary eyes landed on Ranmaru. His cheeks were tearstained and his brown hair fell limply around his face. Ranmaru felt sadness tug at his heart, he let his hand fall to his own leg. "You... You okay?" He cringed at his words, obviously Cecil wasn't okay, however his concern made his's eyes widen a bit. Without forewarning, Cecil lept forward, wrapping Ranmaru in a loose hug as Cecil buried his face into his chest.

Ranmaru felt his hands reach up and hug Cecil back, the sobs coming from him hurt his heart and he just wanted him to feel better.

"Otoya..." Ranmaru heard Cecil say in his sob. He looked over at the brown haired man hugging him in surprise, a few months ago, Shining Saotome had revealed the brothers' relationship to eachother and himself. Everyone was shocked, but Otoya and Cecil accepted it quickly. They spent a lot of time together, catching up one eachother and finding out all the little things that made them similar to eachother. What would have Otoya done to make Cecil this upset?

Cecils hands grasped the back of Ranmaru's shirt in his fists, tensing, before going limp with another sob. "Cecil... Hey..." Ranmaru said, trying to comfort him, but his words escaped him.

Cecil pulled himself back from Ranmaru and rubbed his eyes, his face was red from crying. "Otoya hates me..." He said, his voice shaking.

"He does not!"

"Yes he does Ranmaru!" Cecil shouted, a pout forming on his face. "I wanted to play his guitar and strum really fast like he showed me, but i broke the strings and he cursed saying 'Of course you would.' He yanked his guitar away from me and told me to leave. He slammed the door behind me." Cecil's round eyes bored into Ramaru's. That crash he heard then, was it Otoya?

Ranmaru reached out his hand, placing it in Cecil's hair. "Hey. Don't be too hard on yourself, he couldn't hate you. Nobody could hate you." He gave Cecil a reassuring smile.

Cecil shook his head slowly, leaning forward into Ranmaru again with a hiccup. Ranmaru stroked his hair slowly, hoping to relax him. "He could have just been having an off day. Don't assume he hates you over something so trivial."

"Trivial!" Cecil huffed, "He loves that guitar! How would you feel if i broke your bass?"

"But you didn't break it, " Ranmaru interjected, placing his large hands on Cecil's shoulders. "Strings are replacable, brothers aren't."

"I'm not even his real brother."

Ranmaru was set off by that. Before he knew what was happening, his palm had stricken Cecil's cheek, he pointed in his face. "Don't you ever say that. Otoya loves you. You guys are close enough to be brothers, even if you didn't share a mother. Tell me that again and you'll get another slap for your senses." Ranmaru growled, standing up. "You're going to talk and that's final!" He reched out his hand to help Cecil up, but Cecil only looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Cecil hugged his knees again, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean-"

"Cessh..." Ranmaru sighed, once more kneeling. "Come on," he lifted Cecil's head and brushed his hair from sticking to his face. "It'll be okay, really."

Cecil looked up, ceding his stubbornness. With a small nod, he grabbed Ranmaru's hand and pushed himself up. He followed behind, holding Ranmaru's hand with both of his own the whole way back to the dorm.

...

Ranmaru unlocked the door, hearing a stumble from behind it as he did so. Pushing open the door, he saw Reiji with his keys in his hand.

"Hey," Reiji started, before seeing Cecil over his shoulder. "There you are! Otoya was acting crazy and I figured you would be the source." Seeing Cecil wince, Reiji corrected himself, "Buddy, it's okay. He just wants to talk to you, he's pretty upset back in his room."

"He would be..." Cecil whispered from behind Ranmaru, Ranmaru squeezed his hands.

...

Stepping into the room, Ranmaru and Cecil saw bedsheets tossed on the floor, books knocked off a shelf, items scattered around, and an unthreaded guitar laying sadly in the corner. Otoya sat on the corner of his bed, rubbing his temples. He jerked up when he heard the door open, staring straight at Cecil. Cecil whimpered, trying to back away and run off again, but Ranmaru kept his grip on his hands and brough him in front of him.

Otoya flung off his bed and rushed for Cecil, causing him to shrink. "I'm sorry, Otoyan! Please don't hit me!" He shrieked, pressing back into Ranmaru, who blocked the doorframe.

However, instead of feeling pain, Cecil felt arms wrap around him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry to you too. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I didn't mean to. It was spurr of the moment and I wasn't thinking straight. Please don't hate me for that. If something had happened to you when you ran out, I-"

"No!" Cecil sobbed again, wrapping his arms around his half-brother, and cutting Otoya off. "I wouldn't hate you! I was afraid you'd hate me..." 

Ranmaru had slowly been slinking out the doorway as this happened, not wanting to third wheel. However Cecil had caught him with a glance. "Ran, thank you for bringing me back here. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

Ranmaru shook his head, "It was no trouble."

Cecil pulled away from Otoya to give him a tight hug as well. "Thank you, as well." Otoya said, giving a subtle smile from where he was. He sighed, "Now I just have to clean my room again." He said with an annoyed chuckle.

"Nope." Ranmaru said with a salute, "I have a date with a bass guitar." Before he slinked out.

Cecil shook his head, looking at Otoya. "No amount of sap could keep him to clean other people's messes."

"I meaned, he kinda just did."

"Touché."

**Author's Note:**

> I dont remember when this idea came to me but i just wanted some fluff and i wrote said fluff hope you enjoyed it lol


End file.
